Arthur Tailles
Tailles of Dorndal was a noble-born member of the Order of the White Rose and a protégé of Falwick. He was a young man with pale blue eyes, who was also considered to be Duke Hereward's favourite. Tailles challenged Geralt to a duel, lost, and left with a scar from his own sword. He featured in The Voice of Reason, the framing story in The Last Wish collection. Tailles in the TV-series was faithful to his depiction in the books, in all the scenes taken from canon, following Falwick like a shadow. In addition, he was the one to tell his mentor about Shrike. Played by Rafał Mohr in The Hexer TV series. Arthur Tailles is a secondary character in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Foltest calls him the "erstwhile Count of Nessvelt" and remarks that he had personally signed the man's sentence, to which Tailles responds that it was the countess La Valette who decided to spare him. Journal Entry :If Geralt chooses to intimidate him: ::Though he would not show it, meeting Tailles was a great surprise to Geralt at that time. They met each other in the past - in rather unpleasant circumstances - and the knight had a scarred face as a reminder of that meeting. Their next meeting also led to blows. Oh the irony. Tailles should wear a helmet while in the witcher's presence. :If Geralt chooses not to intimidate him: ::Though he would not show it, meeting Tailles was a great surprise to Geralt at that time. They met each other in the past - in rather unpleasant circumstances - and the knight had a scarred face as a reminder of that meeting. This time Tailles got away cleanly, the witcher having confined himself to a few acrid words. Blood and Wine Expansion 'Tailles of Dorndal '''is back with second expansion for . He came to Toussaint as a representative of the Order of the Flaming Rose he joined. Clear thing is he did not came alone but brought with him two other knights as bodyguards and squire. As a participant in the tournament in name of the Order he has been appointed by the Guiding Brethren who wants to spread the Order's good name. They gave him 784 crowns, which he later picked up in Vivaldi Bank. He also brought with him self a book, ''My Manifesto - The Life of Jacques de Aldersberg. If Geralt enters the tourney under alias Ravix of Fourhorn, than Tailles will point on that being not his true name and than challenges Geralt on fistfight. After that, Tailles swear Geralt that if he will ever run into him again, he will kill him. He is later killed by a Bruxa when Dettlaff van der Eretein orders a swarm of lesser vampires to attack Beauclair. Associated quests * The Warble of a Smitten Knight * The Night of Long Fangs Gallery File:Tailles-series.jpg|Tailles (Rafał Mohr) in The Hexer TV series File:Tw2 journal Tailles.png|''The Witcher 2'' Journal entry image de:Tailles es:Tailles fr:Tailles it:Tailles pl:Tailles Category:Humans Category:Temerians Category:Knights Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Blood and Wine characters